War
by NKofod
Summary: A long time ago, the world was plagued by constant war. An unstable peace has been in place for a long time, but cracks are starting to show. Soon, a new war, greater and more terrible than all the others combined, will rage and shock the world once more...
1. On the Origins of Pokemon trainers

**War**

Thousands of years ago, when the human nations were constantly at war and pokemon were still considered simple animals, one nation made a discovery: They had been training Gyaradoses to pull their galleys, when one of their soldiers managed to befriend one of them and found himself able to make it do as he said, including use its powers.

The nation was fascinated with the potential power this could bring to the wars, so they ordered a program for the training and submission of pokemon to be initiated. They didn't do as the first man, however, and _broke_ them instead of befriending them, for the first trainer had fled before they could force him to train others.

Someone leaked information about the program to other nations, however, and they started doing the same. Soon most of the nations had literal armies of pokemon , and the oceans were red with blood. Again. Several smaller nations, which hadn't been able to create armies of pokemon were completely destroyed. Men, women and children were murdered indiscriminately and cities were burned to the ground.

Eventually, and unstable truce settled across the nations, although it was constantly violated by one or more nations.

Hundreds of years passed, and technology progressed, although mainly in a military direction. Eventually gene technology was developed and pokemon became even more powerful and monstrous. The countries had grown to like the peace, so the leaders met on neutral ground, the ruins of one of the dead countries. They reached an agreement. The pokemon army programs would be discontinued and another program would be initiated, the Gym program, which was to keep strong trainers under control and observations, and to make sure war would never break out again.

Years later, a method of storing pokemon was developed, called the pokeball. At first they were large, crude and ineffective, not to mention that the pokemon had to enter voluntarily, which required them to already have been befriended or broken. Eventually, though, someone figured out how to make them smaller, more effective and, most importantly, force pokemon into them. This development of course caused the nations to start stocking up on powerful pokemon again, and form strong teams of trainers to catch and train strong pokemon.

This all happened thousands of years ago. Technology hasn't progressed much since then, and the nations of our world are once more arming for war. They have long since forgotten the horror of war, what it means to be at war.

This is the story of a war without comparison, of love and hate, trust and betrayal… This is the story of the last great Pokemon war… This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

**War, Chapter 1**

**1)**

"Charizard, finish it." My voice was soft despite the situation we'd been forced into. We were on the last day of our expedition, preparing for the journey home when our camp was assaulted by a swarm of hostile Beedrills. Rose had been too disoriented to help out and Lance's pokemon weren't very useful for close-quarter situations, as we'd rather not burn down the _entire_ forest. Luckily, both Blue, Ash and I had pokemon to match them.

My Charizard burned the last of my share to ashes taking care to stomp out any flames in the forest bed. I looked around to see if my team-mates were alright. They should be: According to our sensor-glasses, the Beedrills wouldn't be classified as anything above level 20. It was a relatively normal strength level in these parts of Hoenn, but our pokemon were far above that.

Blue looked slightly wet, although that would most likely be from his Blastoise's attacks. The rest looked perfectly alright, although Rose still looked a bit shocked from the surprise attack. That was to be expected, I suppose: It's not every day you're assaulted in your own camp by a swarm of angry Beedrills, not even in our business.

"Everyone alright?" Ash called out, ever the caring one. His Houndoom had retreated into its pokeball, leaving only the burning grass from where it had aimed its fire.

"Yeah." I said, speaking for everyone. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'd like to get going before we're attacked again, so I'm going to pack my stuff."

Pack my stuff? As if. Even the civilians, the non-trainers, had pokemon for things like that. I called forth my personal favourite, a low-level and genetically weakened Machop, and let it do its job while we waited for the plane.

As always, I ended up playing poker with Lance (and losing. That guy has a poker face which trumps any kind of luck you might have), while Blue, Rose and Ask were playing go fish. The plane arrived early though, before the pokemon had even finished packing, so we had to wait for a while in the plane before the plain took off.

A voice suddenly startled all of us: "So, how did it go?"

"Boss, you _really _need to stop doing that," Ash said, looking accusingly at the screen from where the voice came.

"You need to be more awake Ash. If I can surprise you, so can your enemies, and, apparently, Beedrills." We all blushed in embarrassment about that, "Now, would anyone like to answer my question?"

"The expedition went fine," Lance said in that eerily calm voice of his. "We got the samples you needed."

"Good. Come see me as soon as you return. I will be wanting the samples right away." Then the voice left us alone and the microphone turned off. Blue and I looked at each other, rolling our eyes.

"When will he stop doing that?" I asked him.

"The moment it stops surprising us." He replied. The others just rolled their eyes. They'd heard us saying this a thousand times before.

"THE PLANE WILL DEPART IN 10 MINUTES. PLEASE STRAP ON YOUR SEAT BELTS." The pilot said over the intercom in a very robotic voice.

**2)**

We stepped out of the plane and into the headquarters of the Kanto National Intelligence Agency, most often abbreviated N.I.A. Most countries didn't have traditional armies anymore, so the funding for the Intelligence agencies were much larger than they had been in the past, leading to them having that much more power.

The larger funding had resulted in the "building" we stepped int: A veritable city build into a mountain. There was literally everything you needed in there. Shops, apartment complexes, training centers, even restaurants.

What took up the most space though, were the labs. Huge white buildings which the general public didn't even know the existence of, and even most people in here never got to see from the inside. I'd never actually been inside, but I'd heard that they had huge glass cages for various pokemon and experimented on them on a daily basis. I didn't know for sure, of course, for I only knew one person who worked there, and he didn't like to talk about it. Then again, Lance never really liked to talk about anything.

We went straight to the office area of the HQ, looking for building 303. You'd think people stayed in the same buildings for at least some time, but apparently this wasn't true for our closest superior, for he moved offices all the time. The pre-mission briefing, which had happened in building 325, had included info about where to find him when we returned, so it wasn't too hard to find him though.

**3)**

"You have the samples for me?"

"Yes."

"Splendid. Would you mind letting me have them?" Lance handed him the "samples", a small bag of poke balls, filled with pokemon from Hoenn.

"And you are positive that the HI5 didn't notice you?"

"Positive," Rose squeaked. "We were very careful not to leave any traces or trails that could have lead them to us."

The boss just nodded, apparently satisfied, although it was always hard to tell what was going on in that man's head.

"You may leave." He said, and I had to restrain myself from bolting out of the room to get away from him. He wasn't so bad when he spoke to you over some com system or the other, but in person he was terrifying. Something about him screamed danger and I had no wish to be part of that.

As soon as we'd left the room though, we started planning our night. Lance wouldn't be joining our little group, as he had a date with his girlfriend, which probably meant that they would spend the evening in the lab together… Workaholics.

The rest of us was planning on going to a small karaoke bar in the housing district. If they'd let us in, that is. The last time we went there, Blue got in a fight with some huge grunt and has his Wartortle beat the man to a bloody pulp and got us kicked out. It was hilarious to watch though. Blue, a guy of average build, actually a bit lower than average, glaring at a guy more than twice his size, and the latter squirming beneath Blue's stare.

**4)**

They didn't let us in. Turns out the manager still remembered Blue. We went to my place instead, as always. Rose threw herself on the couch, Ash sat down in one of the sitting chairs and started talking about Misty, this fantastically beautiful gym leader he wanted to ask out for dinner at some point, and Blue hijacked the game console and started playing "Motorboat Racing 3", some racing game I'd bought years earlier.

"Beer anyone?" I called from the kitchen.

"Yes, please."

"Sure dude."

"I think I'll pass."

The usual then, I remember thinking. Blue didn't drink, unless there were karaoke, and Rose was infinitely more polite than Ash, so I grabbed three beers and a coke and returned to my living room to find Blue playing with his Machop.

"Don't ruin the controllers, or you'll have to pay for new ones." I reminded him. It wouldn't be the first set of controllers he ruined.

I passed him his coke and the others their beer, and was rewarded with a grateful smile from Rose and a "Thanks dude," from Ash. I plopped down next to Rose and started stroking her hair absentmindedly while sipping my beer.

"So… Do you guys have any plans for the leave?"

"I think I might go see my family, and Professor Oak," Ash said. I swear, that guy adored Professor Oak, which was fair enough, the man was a genius and had taken a liking to him when he was a young trainer, but still.

"Hmmm…." Rose purred, "I think I'll just stay here and train… What about you Red?"

"I'm staying. My Growlithe needs some trainind, and my Kadabra seems to be getting nasty."

Ash nodded. "If my memory serves, it actually lost against that guy, what was his name again?"

"James, some junior officer from Team Rocket. Anyway, we're not at work, so, cheers."

"Cheers."


End file.
